This Should Be Fun
by KittyCHAOTIC
Summary: After an eventful night dancing, rumours are running wild. Meanwhile, although Ranger knows about her night, he asks her to help with a skip at the same dancing club she went to. What's a girl to do?


Kitty Here. It's taking a little more time to write the next chapter to VA as my muse has left along with the weekend cheer. 

So I decided to write this… Just a one shot, yet again, but oh well. It's still something.

I have no clue how this is going to end up, so the fingers are doing the thinking for me and just typing their little hearts out… figuratively because fingers not have hearts. I wonder how this is going to end…

Disclaimer: _Property of Janet Evanovich and stolen for this story by me. There is also a song (Which I didn't think I was going add, but it kinda went that way, anyway) Its 'Sway' by Michael Buble… as it states._

Enjoy, and I shall try and write the rest of the _Vanwa Aranel_ chapter soon… __

I sighed as I stepped into the office and all talking ceased. I was going to be pumped for information on what had happened on my attempt at catching an FTA last night. Night club plus drinking is not good for me. Stupid, I know, but I took the offered drink from the FTA, got dizzy from the spiked drink and had a _really_ good time. Sometimes you have to love dancing, but that was ridiculous, I couldn't stop… literally!

I sank down onto the fake leather couch under the scrutinising gaze of Lula and Connie and wondered whether I could make it out of here before they started the questioning, but Lula followed my train of thought and stepped between me and the front door. Im not getting out of this.

The inner office door opened and I turned my head that way, anything to put off having to tell the embarrassing story. Ranger, my mentor, tormentor and recently friend stepped through the doorway and stopped at the sight of a drooling Lula standing in his way to the front door. He looked confused, if he actually can look confused, and looked down at me, a slow half smile appearing.

"Babe, can I talk to you?" I don't know which I would've preferred, a long story telling session, or a make-out session. I pondered this for about a millisecond before bolting out the front door, Ranger in tow.

I was headed towards the alley beside the office but Ranger grabbed my waist and led me toward his black Porsche. He likes to travel it style, who doesn't? I jumped into the passenger seat and immediately sunk into the plush leather and smell of Ranger. I think I may have moaned, but couldn't work up the effort to care. I was completely at ease until the drivers side door opened and I was forced to actually pay attention… but then I remember Ranger doesn't really talk when driving so I repositioned myself so I was able to stare at Ranger without getting a crick in my neck. I just stared. Nothing else.

I got what I was aiming for when Ranger shifted a very small bit before asking, "Something up, babe?"

"Only the ceiling." And I turned back to close my eyes and hopefully fall asleep and wake-up with no hang over.

The next time I opened my eyes we were out front of McDonalds and the smell of fries was deliciously mixing with the new car smell and Bulgari. God love Batman, he got me The Cure. I shook my head to make sure this wasn't a dream, which also helped me wake up completely, and sitting on the console between me and Ranger was a bag with the McDonalds sign on it. I would have hugged him, but my hands were already reaching for my saviours, grease and fat.

But before I could even comprehend it, Ranger took the bag off of the console and put it besides him, on the farthest side from me. I looked up at him wide-eyed and not comprehending and he gave me a small shake of his head, a small smile and a explanation. "I want to know what happened last night, and then you can have them."

I groaned and groggily recollected everything that happened last night, but half way through the story Ranger handed me the McDonalds bag.

"I was there for the rest of it." I was horrified and undoubtedly surprised… maybe a _little_ ashamed. The club I met the FTA at was the new one, just opened over the other side of town, I knew the owner from college and kept in contact so I knew the FTA was there. Also the club was a typical one, sex music and grinding bodies kind. And yes, I was one of those grinding bodies.

"We were apprehending a different FTA in there and all my men saw," I gulped and stared wide-eyed shocked when he leaned I closer to me and my Cure, "Let me just say that nobody besides Ella's floor used the hot water."

I laughed nervously and searched his eyes, nothing there but molten chocolate, the kind he gets in the bedroom. _Shit_. But I didn't back down, stupid I know, but I didn't sit back, I just continued to look into his bedroom eyes and fought my desire down. This is what I get for not eating donuts in a week… I have had other sugar substances, but no donuts. I learnt my lesson after last time, so Im still eating a bit of sugar on my diet, but still no Crispy Crème donuts. I sighed sadly, and it was only when I felt the heat from my sigh bounce back towards me that I realised Ranger had closed a lot of the distance between us… then I looked down and noticed that I had too moved closer, like a moth to a flame. And I wasn't going to get burnt.

I moved back quite reluctantly, but not slowly, and stated simply, "Morelli." Then I shoved fries in my mouth and savoured every bit of salt on them. Good fries, they didn't skimp on the salt.

Ranger looked at me for another second, smiled like he had a secret, then leaned back and drove out of the lot. Hmm… I don't like that smile on him. It usually means something bad… in a _very_ good way. I frowned at him and sipped my coke.

"You free tonight? We need a distraction." I didn't like that phrasing but I let it go and nodded, though I didn't know if he could see it. Apparently he did and he continued, "Same club at nine o'clock, wear something… _nice_." I gulped but nodded and hopped out of the car at the office, before I could walk in though Ranger grabbed my waist again and he almost shoved me against the alley brick wall. He kissed me thoroughly, emanating small helpless moans and whimpers from me.

"Dios. Tonight, nine pm. Make sure your there." He gave me one last explosive kiss before he stared at me, then left. All the while I was gathering my breath. Damn.

I still didn't feel like being pulped for info… yet again, so I got in my car, one that I have had for three months now! And drove off to Macy's while asking Mary-Lou to meet me there for some outfit shopping.

I had my hair re-done too. I had layers and fringe they now call bangs. Just like I had in college. I had stared at myself in the mirror for five minutes to adjust. I hadn't asked for a new style! I almost started hyperventilating before Mary Lou assured me it looked great. I sighed, payed after saying thanks to Mr. Alexander and we went shopping.

New top, black and neon blue, black pants with intricate designs like the top over the bottom of the legs, and three inch black FMP's. And the blue glowed under black lights, which the club has, undoubtedly as I had worn mostly white last night.

I cringed at the memory and said good bye to Mary Lou. It had been a while since we caught up.

I dumped my new purchases on my bed and went to the bathroom, seeing if I still had the 'Im hung over' look on my face. I didn't, I just had the 'Im as happy as a fox in a hen house' look instead. I hope it was from the shopping…

There was a knock on my front door, and I grabbed my mace and looked through the little window thingie… I can never remember what its called. Joe was outside… with Pino's, like I hadn't had lunch, it's two pm!

I shook my head and pulled myself together, opening the door I gave him a small smile, "Hey cupcake, I brought lunch over."

I nodded and indicated him inside to the couch while I grabbed two beers from the stocked fridge… yes, I have groceries in the fridge. Wutuvit?

I thanked the heavens when Joe turned on the TV, the Rangers game in full swing. Guess I must have forgotten about it in my hung over stupor this morning. Oh well, it's on now.

"Your mother expects us for dinner tonight," Joe said when we had settled into a companionable silence. I caught myself before I could sigh and just nodded, snuggling closer to Joe and he put an arm around my shoulders, the other arm holding his pizza.

It didn't take that long to finish the pizza so we just sat there on my college-type couch, watching the Rangers game and occasionally having a make-out session during the breaks. Luckily I was able to ward off any whole sexual advances with my mothers dinner invitation being so close. Forty-five minutes left and counting.

I got changed into something more presentable then my jeans and hoodie and while I was in the bedroom and packed my new purchases into my dresser, ready for later tonight. Im just hoping the dinner doesn't go for too long, and also praying that there will be no stun guns/guns/cuffs/anything else you can think of, near Grandma Mazur. I was also hoping that Grandma Mazur didn't invite another man to dinner. I honestly don't know how she picks her men, though Im not one to throw stones.

We arrived at my parent's house with ten minutes to spare. As soon as we walked in I could smell the roast lamb from the kitchen, and the wonderful aroma of the gravy. I think I moaned.

"And now you moan. What can gravy do that I can't, cupcake?" Joe questioned next to my ear in a low voice. It was a hard toss-up, Joe or my mothers roast? Very hard to choose.

"Hm… Fill me up?" I winked at him and sashayed away from him before he could do anything. I left him pondering the double entendre and walked into the kitchen. I was proud at myself for that witty remark and revelled in it, before my mum made me stir the gravy.

"You know Stephanie, I heard from Sue-Louise who heard from Hetty whose son works at The Spill, the new club downtown, that you were there last night. Apprehending another bad guy?" Grandma Mazur asked me half way through dinner. I almost chocked on my potatoes, but still she continued, "Of course he also said that you were dancing a lot. Did you have a good time? I know I would, if only these old limbs were twenty years younger. The things I used to do when I was young…"

I think everyone had a tickle in their throat like me, and started coughing when she said this. Must be something in the air.

I cleared my throat and tried to speak without squeaking, "Yeah, I was there last night. Apprehending a skip that didn't want to co-operate, so I danced with him for a song or two."

I could almost feel the anger radiating off of Morelli… oh wait, yeah I can feel the heat. A cop in a bad mood, can I leave yet?

I quickly shovelled the rest of my food in my mouth, kissed my mum on the cheek, hugged dad and said good-bye to Grandma Mazur, packed some left overs in a bag, and walked over to Mary Lou's without Joe. I don't think I could handle his anger when I only had an hour and a bit to get dressed for tonight's job. Which he also won't be pleased with, but I need the rent money.

"Stephanie? What're you doing here?" Mary Lou whispered through the screen door.

"Hiding from Joe," I whispered back. She unlocked the door and let me in quietly, then made the 'shh' motion with her hands.

"The boys are tired from their day at the park. I don't want them awake at the moment; it was hard enough getting them to bed." Mary Lou has four children, all boys, all rowdy. I don't know how she does it, but mainly she makes it look easy. I know I couldn't do it.

I made an 'o' shape with my mouth and sat down on the overly stuffed and overly comfortable couch and sunk gradually into it. "Im only here for a few minutes, just until I can get someone to pick me up. Could I use your phone? I lost mine for once." I added the 'for once' because they normally blow up.

"Why don't you just use the van? I'll come by and pick it up tomorrow with Lennie." Lennie is her husband, and he's a mellow type of guy, goes with the flow and all that, he would have to be to live in this house.

"Really? That would be great," I left off the bit where I would have said, 'better then bothering Ranger with it' but restrained myself. I don't really have the time to talk about everything.

She got up at the same time I did where I went to the garage door and she went to get the keys. I heard light snoring coming from down the hallway and laughed a little. So cute.

"Here you are. Just leave it locked and ready tomorrow in your parking lot with the key under the drivers door step, okay?" She gave me a big smile and hugged me before pushing me slightly towards the door. "Now shoo, and have a good time tonight. Good luck with the apprehending!" And I was on my way.

I was slutted up completely… well at least as slutted as you can get in pants. And I must say I looked good. The pants were tight all the way down, tucking just over my calf high boots/FMP's, the top was a halter and the back tied and left a trail down to the small of my back in thick black ribbon. I loved it, and knew that Ranger would too. Good thing Joe wouldn't see me in it; Im not sure if he would blow a casket or blow something else.

The phone rang as I was putting my purse together, I ran to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, girl, it's Lula. You doing anything tonight?" What was I supposed to say? 'Yeah, I have a job with Ranger that makes me get slutted up, get fondled by Ranger as he puts the microphone in my bra, get felt up by a sick pervert, and more often then not leaves me in sexual frustration because Ranger gets me hot and bothered'? I don't think so.

"Hm, I have work."

"Work? With Ranger, you mean. Oh girl, if I had work with him…" I coughed. I didn't want to hear her sexual fantasies, especially when there is something going on between her and Tank… or at least Connie and I think there is.

"Okay, Lula, I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow." If I can lift my head off the pillow.

"M'kay, Steph. Talk to you soon."

Great, five minutes to get across town… easy as really hard pie.

It took me eight minutes to get there, and the line was huge. Where was I meeting everyone? Inside? I looked at the line, then to the bouncer. It was Lester, Lester posing as the bouncer who lets people in. So this was their plan.

I swayed my hips all the way up to the front of the line, walking on the side of the red tape that cued the line.

"Hey there, sugar cup. Go right in." I smiled sweetly at him, not being able to pull of a sexy smile after just being called sugar cup. I pinched his back with my newly done nails and he jumped slightly. Good.

The club was filled with moving bodies, just like it was last night. I spotted a few black clad men standing near two exit doors and knew it was Tank and Bobby. Guess the A-team was here. I didn't know who I was here to apprehend, so I started my search for Ranger. It wasn't five minutes before I was pulled into a side booth that I was walking past.

"Babe," Ranger looked at me, sizing me up. I got shivers and a hot flash at the same time. "When I said look nice, I didn't expect…" He made a gesture towards my clothes. The halter barely covered my lower stomach, and it was pulled tight against my Victoria's Secret push-up bra. "Where am I supposed to put this?" He held up the microphone.

I gulped, and went to grab it. He pulled it away, "I think you'll need some help, babe." _Damnit_, Im wearing silk undies. He kissed me, and slipped his hand and the microphone under my top. To everyone else it would just seem like an intense make-out session; to me it felt like the world exploding. He placed the microphone in a position where it probably wouldn't show, and ever so slowly pulled his hand back from my top.

It took me a minute to regain my breath, but when I did I looked back at Ranger and his bedroom eyes. Suddenly this place is too hot.

"Later." I didn't know what to say, so I nodded. "His name is Lance Victermen. He's five foot four, and not getting any bigger. Blond hair and green eyes. Thirty-two years old. He's by the bar on the right side, closest to the exit door. Go get him, babe." I looked over at the bar and spotted him straight away. Shouldn't be too hard, he's basically standard routine. I read his file before Connie gave it to Ranger one day; GTA, arson. Not too bad, could be worse.

I winked at Ranger, and swayed my hips to the music while I made my way to Victermen. He was sipping what looked like a large margarita. Good choice.

"What a day, eh?" I sat next to him, making sure to bump his thigh with mine. Gross.

"Why? What happened, darlin'?" He had a Southern drawl, which wasn't unattractive to tell you the truth. In fact, he wasn't unattractive at all now that I could see his face. I hid my surprise quickly when the bar tender came to ask me if I wanted a drink.

"Erm, just a lemonade please." I turned to Victermen, "I don't like drinking all that much, Im a lightweight." He smiled at me, and I had trouble imagining this guy going FTA without a reason. I fanned myself slightly, pretending it was hot in here. "Woah, hot flash. I think I need some air, come with me?" I gave him my sultry eyes, hoping they were enough.

"How about a dance first. Then we can go where ever you like, sweet thing." Okay, I can do this. It's only one dance, right?

I noticed the song was different from what they usually played, something mellow. I recognised it from a radio station. I think it was Pushing to Pull by Maxwell, but I wouldn't quote me on it.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and started slow grinding with him, picturing someone else instead of an FTA inside my head. In the end I imagined it as Joe, deciding imagining Ranger would be too close to cheating for my own good. Besides, I have to talk to Ranger later, getting hot and bothered about it wouldn't be too good.

The song ended quickly, which was good.

"Lets go outside." He nodded and followed me. The usual routine went about, I got out the door, Tank and Bobby cuffed him and took him to an awaiting SUV and I waited to Ranger to come out.

"Bomber? Ranger is waiting inside for you. He wanted me to get the mike off you." I nodded and slipped the microphone out without flashing Tank. It worked and I handed him the small thing.

The exit door was still open, with another Merry Men holding it open for me. I thanked him as I passed, and he nodded minutely at me. Somehow I get the feeling something is happening… well, _duh. _I gave myself a mental head slap and continued to the booth that Ranger had pulled me into before. He was still there, but in the time range of about ten to twenty minutes he had changed into something more… comfortable. Black satin three quarter sleeve shit, three buttons undone, and a pair of black slacks. He had his hair free, and it looked as I knew it felt – silky. I wanted to run my hands through his hair, and I knew that that was why he did it. Tonight was looking up.

"Come here, babe. What would you like to drink?" I swallowed before I could answer.

"Just a vodka cruiser." Something light – but enough to give me a little courage. I'd need it.

"Okay." He left to the bar and I took a seat in the booth. It was still warm from when Ranger was sitting there and I wiggled a little bit, breathing in deeply to catch the lingering scent of his shower gel. God, I need a donut if I am going to last tonight.

It took about five minutes for the smell to dissipate, and another five until Ranger returned. By then I had my hormones under tight control, and was ready to live this night.

Ranger sat next to me, instead of sitting opposite me. He was sitting so our thighs were touching and when he moves his elbows it brushed my arm. He was doing this on purpose; he couldn't possibly admit to not knowing my reaction towards him, could he?

I stared at my drink, red vodka – raspberry – and smiled. He knew what vodka I liked, I don't know how, but he knew.

"So how did it go?" Ranger asked me, and I thought back to the skip. Easy.

"As well as it should. He was easy enough to lure out, and he was a good dancer too." I thought back to the dance and couldn't hold back a small smile. He _was _a good dancer; but I think he's a little upset with me so I doubt there would be a repeat performance. I mean, it's not like he was a rapist or paedophile, so it can't hurt… too much. "So all in all, it went well. For once."

"Hm, yes, I saw the dance. I bet I could do better." I laughed; of course he could, it was in his blood. Second generation Cuban American. But I wasn't going to feed his ego; he proves he has an effect on me almost everyday in the alley next to the bonds office. He doesn't need anymore proof of his male-ness.

"Im sure you could," I didn't stutter, but there was a slight bit of sarcasm.

Ranger narrowed his eyes almost playfully.

"You need a play-by-play, babe? I could tell you all the things I would like to _do._" Okay, Steph, don't let the vodka get to you. Its easy, stutter no.

"I don't think that would be good enough. A play-by-play is never as good – or _bad_ – as the real thing." _Shit!_ How the hell did that come out?

Ranger looked just as shocked as I was… though I didn't show it for once. Im starting to like vodka a whole lot more.

"The real thing, babe? I can show you that." I was in for it now. I havent danced since college, how the hell was I supposed to do it now?

"Umm, can I finish my vodka first? I would hate to waste it." Ranger nodded, and I took really slow sips; thinking of a way to get out of here. I can't dance, I suck at it. It took drugs last night to get me to dance, no chance of getting me to dance tonight.

&&&

The dance floor was pretty spacey; the music was Michael Buble's '_Sway'_ . Not many people knew how to dance to the music, and the results were shown in how many feet were actually on the dance floor. I was part of the _un_lucky people to be on the floor. But I actually knew how to dance to this; Im starting to thank my mother for making me learn to dance for all the weddings we went to.

I was pulled in close to Ranger, really close. It was easy to dance with Ranger, he was really good at leading… in _everything_.

_**Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me**_

And he was having his way with me. He was wreaking havoc on my senses and hormones. I could smell his shower gel easily and the faint whiff of a different cologne.

_**Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have the magic technique  
When we sway I go weak**_

I was looking into his eyes as we swayed together, and I knew my eyes were showing what I was feeling – happy. Truly happy, I was dancing with Ranger, and I was enjoying it. Amazing that I was actually having fun _dancing,_ of all things.

_**I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now**_

He spun me away, and then pulled me back, holding my back to his front tightly. I didn't want to let go, and knew I was going to have trouble sleeping tonight. I could feel something that I would _love_ to keep me up tonight. But nothing was going to happen, sadly.

_**Sway me smooth, sway me now  
You know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now**_

The song ended, and I slowly stepped away, breathing slightly heavier then I should be, and still enjoying every minute of it.

We didn't need words to express anything now. The shock was registered with both of us. We were the center of attention – every eye on us. Ranger was stock-still; he wasn't moving an inch, so I grabbed his hand and did a slight bow, bringing him with me. We then rushed out the door and I was laughing all the way. I wasn't troubled by what happened – though I knew I would pay for it tomorrow, my answering machine is going to hate me.

"Babe?" I was leaning against his black shiny car, still laughing slightly. "Okay, I don't think a whole vodka is good for you, Im going to get you home."

"Okay."

&&&

"Here you go. Have a good sleep babe." Ranger just finished checking my apartment for intruders. None were found so all was good.

"Thanks Ranger, I had a really good night. We'll have to do it again, sometime." I batted my eye lashes at him playfully. He smiled good-naturedly at me and nodded.

"I had a good time too, babe. How's next Saturday? Same time, same place." He kissed me sense-less, and left, not receiving my answer. Thought I suppose he didn't need it, he knew I would. I stumbled into bed sometime around two, mind going to rest even through all the thoughts whirling around my head. Does this consider us dating? If it is, what about Joe? What if it is just friendly, and Im getting the wrong impression? Wouldn't that be embarrassing?

I guess I'll just have to wait and find out… this should be fun.

…………………………………………………………………

_**Authors note: **__I will most likely make a sequel… maybe. Wont be out for a while, only when Im stuck on my other story. Hope you liked it._


End file.
